In a wireless cellular communication system, the base station is a device providing the wireless access for the user equipment (UE, which also can be called a user equipment terminal), and the base station performs the wireless communication with the user equipment through the electromagnetic wave. A base station may include one or more serving cells, and the wireless communication system can provide the wireless coverage for the user equipment within a certain geographical range through the serving cell.
In order to be able to provide a wide-range wireless communication for the user, the wireless communication system needs to deploy a base station with a great coverage range, and this kind of base station is usually called a macro base station (Macro eNB or Macro BS), and its serving cell is usually called a Macro Cell. In addition, in consideration of different demands and different using environments of the users, the wireless communication system needs to provide wireless communication service with higher quality for the user under some environments or scenes, so some small-scale base stations with small coverage range and lower transmission power are adopted. These small-scale base stations include Pico base stations (Pico eNB or Pico BS) and Femto base stations (Femto eNB or Femto BS), wherein, the Femto base station also can be called a home base station (HNB or HeNB), a femto base station or a flying base station, and a cell provided by the Pico base station and the home base station is called a pico cell or a femtocell. And a cell provided by a small-scale base station or a low-power node (LPN) also can be called a small cell.
How to optimize the quality and the service mode of the personalized service provided for the user is a problem that has been studied constantly all the time.